


Trick or Treat

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Halloween Costumes, Interracial Relationship, Pussy Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fareeha Amari, callsign "Pharah", arrives home after a hard day at work to find her girlfriend Mercy lovingly waiting for her, and planning to give her a sneak peek of her Halloween costume. Panties are optional.





	

Fareeha  _had_ been expecting to come home - to the apartment barracks she shared with Angela - to find her girlfriend in one of her favourite fall outfits, consisting of a smart skirt and turtleneck (and her ever-present labcoat). Or perhaps her pyjamas, which - if Fareeha was lucky - would be panties and one of her own oversized T-shirts (she wasn't particularly picky as to which one, whether it was advertising a run-down beach café or a rock band - just preferably not the one with Reinhardt's face on). She had spent most of the morning sparring with Jesse, and had intervened to keep the peace and stop a crime spree culminating in an armed robbery and looting in the plaza, before fending off her colleagues' well-meaning and cheery invitations for celebratory drinks, wanting to take off her heavy suit and get home to Angela. As much as Fareeha adored her work and dedicating herself solely to the pursuit of justice, she was now rather satisfyingly exhausted, and looked forward to the thought of handsy cuddles on the couch with her beloved. 

Part of the reason Angela (who seemed, while approachable and friendly, still rather prim and proper) had such a fondness for lounging about their home in skimpy clothing was  _definitely_ something to do with her being a cheeky minx with a wicked streak a mile wide. (Fareeha sometimes wondered if being from a German-speaking country didn't have something to do with it, or at least Angie's love of exhibitionism). But then there was also the climate. The heat of Gibraltar even in October didn't bother Fareeha, who was used to scorching Egyptian summers - but her Swiss doctor was different. And while she'd be lying if she claimed she hadn't pictured what Angie's Halloween costume would look like rather a few times since October had began (she herself was of the opinion, like her mother, that Halloween costumes should be scary - but a sexy angel would certainlysuit her partner), she certainly hadn't been expecting to arrive home to such a treat.

The scene in front of her isn't too unusual at a first glance - Angela is tucked up on their small couch, flicking through a medical journal, a cup of cinnamon tea cooling on the table in front of her (served in one of the china cups her mother had gifted them as a 'housewarming' present when she and Angie had 'finally' jumped the gun and moved into their shared barracks together).

It's only when she looks again that Fareeha really realises what she's wearing - a cute black bustier that clings to her slim, tapered waist and cups those perfect breasts that fit so well in Fareeha's hands (never before has she wanted to be an item of clothing, but hey, there's a first time for everything). Two strips of thin black fabric fall down between her thighs to cover her modesty, and her legs are encased up to the knee in stockings and boots. The outfit is completed by a traditional pointy black witch's hat, and the whole ensemble is definitely both adorable and sexy, and Fareeha is just wondering if her own Halloween costume will live up to Angie's expectations in the same way. And then Angie shifts in a way that gives Fareeha a flash between her legs, and her train of thought successfully careers right off the tracks. She swallows, mouth feeling like it's stuffed with cotton.

Angela, in her cute little witch costume, has foregone underwear. Fareeha sucks in her breath, and she can  _tell_ that the doctor knows what she's doing. Angie's cute little pussy is just about the prettiest thing she's ever seen - and this is not the first time she has made this observation. She's soft, tight, and candy-pink, and as she reaches down with slender, manicured fingers to toy with herself, Fareeha notices that not only is her bikini line as perfect as ever, but she is in fact  _completely_ hairless. Shaved, baby-soft and clearly wet if the slick glistening on her plump lips is anything to go by. Fareeha knows she is staring, but she's helpless to stop herself.

"Ya hayaati," Fareeha breathes, beads of sweat awkwardly prickling on the nape of her neck - she shoves her duffel bag down and heavily drops to her knees in front of the other woman, who beams at her.

"Liebling!" the tall, slender Swiss woman greets her, an honest-to-god impish  _smirk_ on those rosebud lips, legs still spread impudently wide. "You're early. I was just putting the finishing touches on my costume, ready for the party - what do you think, mein engel, earrings or no earrings?"

 _What I really think,_  thought Fareeha,  _is that you ought to let me manhandle you over the couch and take off that scrap of fabric with my teeth._

Instead, she kept her silence, but gave Angela a carefully-measured, lustful look from heavy lidded eyes. She knows Angie's purposefully coy expression is intended purely to tease, and that the honourable Dr Ziegler relishes her reaction every single time she's faced with Angela's pussy. But Fareeha can't bring herself to be cross, even with her devil of a girlfriend - she is, after all, the  _hottest_ piece of ass both on and off base.

"No earrings," Fareeha comments - and then "you don't look a day over twenty-two." She makes this observation with a tone of reverent wonder, and both women share an amused giggle as Fareeha kneels between Angela's spread thighs, lifts one of them to position it over her shoulder, granting herself better access. Her hands reach around her thighs to cup and squeeze her girlfriend's pert ass, knowing that from behind, her skirt is short enough to expose those gorgeous dimples just under her cheeks...

"Are you teasing me, mein liebling?" Angela chides gently, closing her eyes and gasping as Fareeha's warm breaths against her most sensitive spot makes her skin tingle. "You know that isn't very kind."

"Forgive me, my angel?" Fareeha asks genuinely, before smiling with wicked glee. "Actually - I'm sure I can make it up to you in kind. What do you think about that?"

"Well, Overwatch's most brilliant sorceress is always accepting tribute from her servants," Angela replies grandly, laughing breathlessly when Fareeha pounces on her as though it's a challenge. 

She lets her kisses play along Angie's toned inner thighs - her skin usually smells of sunscreen, but with Fareeha so close to her pussy, all she can think about is the deliciously heady scent of Angela's arousal. She loves being able to  _smell_ that Angela is desperately turned on, and how even lingering with her mouth inches away from her makes the other woman buck her hips desperately, squirming and writhing, clit throbbing. Fareeha simply can't resist anymore, and buries her face in Angela's labia, nose nestled against the peach-pink folds, letting Angela's sweet and tangy taste settle on her tongue. 

" _Oh_ \- Fareeha -" Angela exhales, hands gripping her girlfriend's muscular shoulders, tugging at the little gold bands in her glossy black locks. Fareeha grins, suddenly smug - she knows it's somewhat wasted with her face between Angela's folds, but hey. She knows from her admittedly rather accomplished wealth of experience that eating pussy is one of her best and most finely-honed skills. And the slim blonde she's pleasing is always such a grateful recipient...

"Mein schatz, please!" Angela begs, and Fareeha obeys - she kisses the smooth lips of her labia intimately, teases Angie by circling her hole with her tongue - and then does as she knows Angela wants, takes the hard nub of her cute little clit into her mouth and begins to suckle gently. Angie is an  _extremely_ responsive woman, especially when it comes to her clit and the small, rosy peaks of her nipples. When Angela tugs on her braids, clinging to her face with sweat and Angela's stickiness and loosely escaping their golden clasps, she looks up from her position to lock eyes with her. It's not the easiest thing to do, settled between her girlfriend's legs with her mouth buried in her cunt, and it does cause a bit of a crick in her neck, but Angie adores it - and Fareeha loves being able to please her, both out of submissive lust and genuine adoration.

It's a divine sight, her small, round tits bouncing high on her chest, only loosely restrained by the cups of her small black corset. One hand is still tangled in Fareeha's hair, the other raised to cup and squeeze one of her own breasts, squealing as Fareeha gently nips at her inner thigh, then kisses her clit again. Angela's words are a litany of very colourful German curses and petnames, punctuated by repetitions of Fareeha's name - the name that sounds so  _perfect_ in that accented tone. Her hat has already fallen off her head, and her sweat-drenched halo of platinum-blonde hair sticks to her scalp.

Fareeha pushes herself as far between Angela's legs as she can go, the other woman's slender thighs squeezing her neck with as much care as she can manage. Angela slides further down the back of the couch, her spasming, wet pussy meeting Fareeha's waiting mouth again. Fareeha gives her doctor a wolfish smile before resuming her duty, kneading Angela's ass and swirling her tongue around her clit like her core is made of candy. Appropriate, for the season.

Usually, by this point, Angela would have climbed on top in order to ride her girlfriend's face with gusto, but today she is too far gone, almost boneless with excitement - and Fareeha, usually indulgent, isn't sure she would let her. She's enjoying having her devious witch pinned underneath her, held in place by her ministrations. If only the other Overwatch agents could see their careful and precise Doktor now...

Of course, Fareeha isn't sure at all that she would want that, however much of an ego trip it might be. Angela usually takes rather a long time to come, with careful workings necessary that mean her Egyptian lover's jaw and hands are aching quite succinctly before she is done. But from how swollen and puffy her sweet pink lips look already, not to mention the slick, sticky wetness Fareeha licks up every time she swipes her tongue across Angela's hole, she's perfectly aware that it won't be long before she reaches the peak of her orgasm. 

"It is alright, ya hayaati," Fareeha murmurs, in between kisses to her clit. "Come whenever you are ready."

Angela does not need much encouragement. Her thighs clench tighter around Fareeha's neck, and Fareeha buries her face into her crotch again, nuzzling at her shaved pussy, licking as though she'll drown if she doesn't stop. She knows her lover is close when Angela's pale hand shoots out to grab Fareeha's wrist, and entwines their fingers together. Angie, professional though she may be, is a consummate romantic, and likes to be as close as possible to Fareeha whenever one of them orgasms. When Angela bucks her hips desperately against Fareeha's mouth, trying to smother her in her cunt, Fareeha grips on tighter to her with her free hand and resolutely continues suckling until Angie finally arches her back, cat-like, and comes with a cute, shuddering groan that trails off into a sigh. Usually Angie's a squirter if Fareeha can coax it out of her - not tonight, though, but it's alright. She's still wearing her costume, after all, and they wouldn't want to soak it. 

Angie's coming down from her high, thighs still resting on Fareeha's strong shoulders, quivering but not tense. She places one hand on her thudding heart and the two exchange a smile - Angela coy and demure, Fareeha wolfish and swaggering. With a smug expression, she catches her girlfriend's eye and licks her bottom lip, wiping her sticky jaw on the back of her hand.

"You look very cute like that," a sated-looking Angela tells her, with a panting sigh, pulling her legs up to her chest - and Fareeha smiles as she gets to her feet, looks down at their clammy hands clasped together, milk and honey.

The Egyptian woman flops down onto the couch, a smile crossing her sharp features as the blonde curls into her like a cat, presses a kiss to Fareeha's temple and then to the wadjet tattoo under her left eye. "I will have to repay the favour," Angie comments, and Fareeha smirks.

"Are you sure? You make such an expert pillow princess."

"Oh, shush, you wretch," Angela laughs, grabbing one of her luxuriously soft cashmere sofa cushions to whack her girlfriend with, dissolving into her hazy post-orgasm giggles. She drops the cushion to clasp her hand delicately over her mouth, and Fareeha stretches an athletic, toned arm to pull her closer. She's on the verge of drifting off when Angela's accented voice sparks her from her reverie, admitting, "but I wouldn't mind you doing that again."

"Ah-ah, ya amar," the younger woman teases, wiping her sweat on the back of her hand, "we only have so many hours before the party. You would not want to miss Reinhardt's costume, would you?" 

"I would much rather see  _yours,"_ the Swiss medic retorts with a pout, before pouncing on the other woman and attacking Fareeha's neck with a kiss.

The others would most certainly know what they had been doing if they were late, and they'd likely be teased mercilessly for it - but, thought Fareeha with a roguish smile, as her hand cupped the small of her girlfriend's waist - she had decided she didn't care at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Completed this for the "Pharah/Mercy - Halloween Costumes" prompt on the OW kink meme!


End file.
